Fall Of The Crystal Tears
by ThatRebelKid
Summary: Mimori is an alter user. But she wouldn't tell Ryuhou that. Finally getting fed up with him, she decides to go back to the Mainland. Only she never arrived. BEING EDITED.
1. Chapter 1

**Edited: 2/21/09**

**AN: Well, here's the first edited chapter. I've taken some stuff out and added some more details. Its short, but if I typed anymore the whole story would have changed and I don't think my original reviewers would like that much. :O  
**

* * *

Her fingers flew over the keyboard, lightly tapping the keys as she skimmed file after file of research. The Commander was demanding a complete overview of the past 5 years of research to present to the budget committee; the other researchers had gone to bed hours ago. Which left Mimori to finish up the loose ends. She sighed wearily as she picked up another file, pushing away from the computer and skimming the page for some different facts. She stifled a yawn, closing her eyes momentarily to give her aching head a break. A stoic face framed by green hair and crimson eyes greeted her from behind her closed lids. She shot up in her seat and cursed. _'Ryuhou,'_she thought tiredly. _'Ugh, I need sleep,' _she reasoned, saving her work and depositing her files in the proper cabinet.

Mimori swept her ebony hair away from golden brown eyes as she unfolded her body from the confines of the computer chair. She locked up, walking down the hallway deep in thought. She slammed headfirst into something hard as she turned the corner. She scrambled for balance as she felt the floor slipping from beneath her. She winced as she felt her head connect with the floor, and opened her eyes to see Ryuhou balancing his weight on his arms to keep from falling on her. Feeling her headache come back with twice the pain, she slid out from under him and stood up.

Ryuhou grabbed her upper arm, bringing her to a standstill. She clenched her teeth together in frustration; she hadn't slept in days, couldn't even remember her last meal.

"What do you _want,_Ryuhou?" she asked, the question coming out more bitter than she had expected.

"You know exactly what it is that I want," he answered coolly, watching as her face turned to one of understanding. He saw her upper lip curl slightly into a scowl before it disappeared. She forcefully shook him off and continued down the hallway before Zetsuei appeared and blocked her path.

She snapped.

"You've been so spoiled in this place, Tairen," her voice was soft, cutting through the air like a blade using his last name for the first time ever. "You get everything you want. Your orders are always followed. And you like it that way. Fine. Consider me gone. I'm as good as back to the mainland."

"Good," he nodded, Zetsuei fading away.

Mimori stood there for a long moment, and finally disappeared behind the corner; missing Ryuhou clenching his hand in regret. Grunting in frustration, his fist slammed into the wall with a dull thud that resounded amongst the empty hallways of the building. As his legs carried him in the opposite direction, his thoughts drifted back to Mimori. _'What was she doing at the lab this late anyways?'_ he thought to himself, a pang of worry embedding itself in the pit of his stomach. Running his hand through his hair, he stepped through the threshold into his apartment.

* * *

Mimori sighed as she placed the thick file on the Commander's inbox, and checked the time. _'I still have some time before my flight,' _she rubbed the back of her neck anxiously.

"Minori!" Cougar shouted, running up to her. Mimori smiled slightly, slapping her forehead.

"Its Mimori," she repeated for old times' sake. Cougar shrugged, grinning.

"Do you have any plans for the night, madam?" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, making Mimori laugh softly.

"Oh, yes. By tonight, I'll be in the mainland unpacking," she replied, heading back into the lab. Cougar stopped suddenly, frowning for what had to be the first time ever in Mimori's presence.

"Unpacking? You're leaving HOLD?" he ran a hand through his hair, confused. Mimori looked away, momentarily distracted.

"Hmm? Oh, yes. I feel homesick and this isn't good for my work. So I've decided to move back to the mainland and become a researcher for medicine," she flashed him a grin, her feet tapping a beat into the linoleum floor.

Cougar scowled, and abruptly walked away from Mimori; leaving her in a state of mixed guilt and confusion.

* * *

"You're a godforsaken idiot, Ryuhou. How could you be so selfish as to actually persuade Miss Minori to go back to the mainland?" Cougar asked him exasperatedly. Ryuhou paused in his array of attacks on the punching bag to look at Cougar properly.

"Its Mimori," he mindlessly corrected. "And I did nothing to persuade her. I merely suggested it. Has she told you otherwise?" he continued, focusing back on the punching bag.

Cougar caught Ryuhou's fist and spun him around so that they were standing face to face.

"She didn't need to," Cougar hissed, before leaving Ryuhou in the gym with a rattling punch bag.


	2. Chapter 2

**Edited 3/27/10.**

**I know, its been a while. **

**I'm sorry. D:**

**If any of you are fans of Twilight, feel free to read my latest story From The Inside. **

_

* * *

_

_Dear Mimori,_

_Nice to know you've finally listened. Be safe._

_Ryuhou_

Tears gathered in her eyes, blurring her vision as she fell to her knees. A myriad of shimmering light immersed the space next to her, and a comforting hand was placed on her shoulder, lifting Mimori up on her feet. Reckless was her alter, with ivory skin and contrasting jet black hair that reached her hips with fuchsia and amethyst streaks running from her roots and sharp, bright amethyst eyes. Reckless had a ribbon that floated in the air, wrapping itself around her teenage form without quite touching her skin, (like Lunar from Planet Ladder). Her eyes could paralyze her opponent, and while she was small, she was fast, lithe and balanced- proving to be a hard opponent in hand to hand combat. Her ribbon was both a protective layer and a deadly weapon as it could turn to fire and strangle, or form a cocoon. Reckless silently clicked her teeth together, and pushed Mimori towards the direction of her flight while adjusting the lopsided belt that held her black, skin tight skinny jeans up. The belt had an array of crystal daggers, sparkling powders in glass vials, and a whip. She wore a strapless bustier like shirt that was cut off at her narrow waist. A silver chain held a sword pendant with a swirling ruby red jewel, and her right hand held a short staff.

Mimori smiled at her companion shakily, and stared at her terminal number with a heaviness. Reckless smiled slightly, so slightly it was almost impossible to see, and again pushed her alter user playfully. Snapping out of her train of thought, Mimori glanced at Reckless and sighed before the alter form flickered once, then evaporated. Drying her tears, she loaded her bags onto a trolley and walked towards her plane. There was no Cougar, no farewell cries or hugs. Instead, it was just her as it had always been, leaving loved ones as she had been doing for nearly all her life. And so, with a breaking heart, she stepped into the place, glanced once at the strangers staring back at her and was overcome with a feeling of unease. She found her seat, trying desperately to stay calm as she stared out the window. She saw no one that would appear to be a threat, so she must be feeling guilty about going home without completing what she set out to do. That was all.

Someone sat down to her left, and the feeling grew stronger in the pit of her stomach until her pulse hammered away in her wrists and temple. Daring not to look, her hands tightened their grip on the armrests, lips clenching together.

"Miss Kiryu, how nice to see you alive and well," murmured the voice of Kyoji Mujo. "Such a shame that we have to cut your time short."

In a split second, Mimori's eyes widened just as a hand reached over and covered her mouth with a cloth. Struggling, Kyoji's henchmen lifted Mimori up and over the seat onto the aisle behind her. Reckless stepped out of the shimmering crack of the Other Side, looking stoic and indifferent. Kyoji, seemingly anticipating this, summoned his own alter power, and they began to attack. Reckless stepped smoothly out of the way of his signature move, and as his alter power Black Joker lunged forward to try and absorb her, Reckless stayed out of reach, attacking without letting it actually make contact so that he couldn't absorb her powers as well.

White Fist attacked brutally, and Reckless flipped backwards to avoid getting hit, but the attack sped off behind her, hitting the pilot and killing him. Mimori screamed, struggling more violently against her captor before finally elbowing him in the stomach and punching his jaw. She ran towards the cockpit as civilians in the plane started to panic even more than before. Slightly irritated, Reckless slipped a glass vial out of a belt loop, brought it to her lips, and removed the stopper. The stirring earth green powder moved on its own in the palm of her hand, swirling around her wrist and climbing to her forearm.

"SENSES CHECK!"

The powder catapulted from its formation onto the eyes of Kyoji before the latter could even recognize what had happened. Though his eyes were burning as the powder wrapped itself around eyes, ears, mouth, and nose, he was laughing merrily, insanely. Kyoji blindly attacked, missing terribly but hitting civilians. The attack rebounded and bounced off the reflective plastic of the window and sliced into the metal of the plane. The plane was now falling rapidly, despite Mimori's efforts to fly it. Being left with no choice, Reckless flicked her Lunar ribbon away from her with a flick of her wrist, and it wrapped itself around the civilians and Mimori. The plane crashed into a cliff, screeched horrifically against rock as it slid downwards. Children were screaming and crying, their parents no better off. As the plane finally lurched to a stop, Mimori checked to see if anyone was injured badly, but those who the attack had hit were dead.

Mimori looked disdainfully out onto the missing bodies of Kyoji and his henchmen, before glancing at Reckless. Lunar resumed its original position around her, and Reckless concentrated relentlessly on the floating empty glass vial before her. The dark green powder reformed inside, and the alter power replaced it at her belt, satisfied. Sharing a look with Mimori, Reckless disappeared once again into a tear of the material world and back to the Other Side. Kyoji's alter suddenly appeared and before she had the chance to cal for Reckless again, the alter laid a hand upon her forehead and implanted a vision.

They had killed her parents.


	3. The New Mimori

**Fall Of The Crystal Tears**

Chapter 4: The New Mimori

**I want to thank all of my reviewers:**

**Ukiyo **

**Wretched-Cursed**

**Loyalsoul**

**Minahang**

**MiraResQNU**

**THANK YOU!**

**  
Unthrifty loveliness, why dost thou spend **

**Upon thyself thy beauty's legacy? **

**Nature's bequest gives nothing but doth lend, **

**And being frank she lends to those are free. **

**Then, beauteous niggard, why dost thou abuse **

**The bounteous largess given thee to give?**

**Profitless usurer, why dost thou use**

**So great a sum of sums, yet canst not live? **

**For having traffic with thyself alone, **

**Thou of thyself thy sweet self dost deceive. **

**Then how, when nature calls thee to be gone, **

**What acceptable audit canst thou leave? **

**Thy unused beauty must be tomb'd with thee, **

**Which, used, lives th' executor to be.**

**-William Shakespeare**

2 Years Later...

Mimori's long ebony hair had grown to her knees. Her hazel eyes had gone cold and emotionless. The small village in which she lived in, often called her Earth Ice because of it. Her personality had lost all of its warmth and innocence. Actually, she had lost her innocence, (A/N: not her virginity, geez, u people r so perverted if ya thought that), a long time ago. She cared for nothing and no one. She was the heartless beauty of the village. Little did she know, that Ryuho would be coming soon...

With Ryuho...

Ryuho had defeated Mujo, and after going his seperate way, he wandered through the towns, cities, and villages. Often visiting Tachibana and Kanami. They had contact with Mimori for a few months, until suddenly, Mimori stopped answering. None knew about her trauma, or her now deceased parents. Ryuho simply thought she had forgotten about them. Though, he didn't really believe that. He doubted that, until he knew it was wrong. There was a rumour around the village about a mysterious alter user who has plagued the Mainland's plans who fit Mimori's description.

In the middle of the night, he packed his bags and used Zetsuei to take him to the alters village. He sensed alter power radiating off of one of the huts. He quickly walked up to it and knocked on the door. To his surprise, he found Mimori on the other side of the door...


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Sorry I haven't updated! Im gorunded, I got into a fight::sweatdrops, so it'll be a while! HAPPY NEW YEARS!


	5. Author's Note 2

**Fall of the Crystal Tears**

Sorry guys, I can't think of what next, I lost my inspiration. The guy I like doesn't like me back, waah. l0l, my contact info i'll w/e u bak, k?

**The Highwayman **

**PART ONE **

**I **

**THE wind was a torrent of darkness among the gusty trees,  
The moon was a ghostly galleon tossed upon cloudy seas,  
The road was a ribbon of moonlight over the purple moor,  
And the highwayman came riding—  
Riding—riding—  
The highwayman came riding, up to the old inn-door. **

**II **

**He'd a French cocked-hat on his forehead, a bunch of lace at his chin,  
A coat of the claret velvet, and breeches of brown doe-skin;  
They fitted with never a wrinkle: his boots were up to the thigh!  
And he rode with a jewelled twinkle,  
His pistol butts a-twinkle,  
His rapier hilt a-twinkle, under the jewelled sky. **

**III **

**Over the cobbles he clattered and clashed in the dark inn-yard,  
And he tapped with his whip on the shuters, but all was locked and barred;   
He whistled a tune to the window, and who should be waiting there   
But the landlord's black-eyed daughter,  
Bess, the landlord's daughter,  
Plaiting a dark red love-knot into her long black hair. **

**IV **

**And dark in the dark old inn-yard a stable-wicket creaked  
Where Tim the ostler listened; his face was white and peaked;  
His eyes were hollows of madness, his hair like mouldy hay,  
But he loved the landlord's daughter,  
The landlord's red-lipped daughter,  
Dumb as a dog he listened, and he heard the robber say— **

**V **

**"One kiss, my bonny sweetheart, I'm after a prize to-night,  
But I shall be back with the yellow gold before the morning light;  
Yet, if they press me sharply, and harry me through the day,  
Then look for me by moonlight,  
Watch for me by moonlight,  
I'll come to thee by moonlight, though hell should bar the way." **

**VI **

**He rose upright in the stirrups; he scarce could reach her hand,  
But she loosened her hair i' the casement! His face burnt like a brand   
As the black cascade of perfume came tumbling over his breast;   
And he kissed its waves in the moonlight,  
(Oh, sweet, black waves in the moonlight!)  
Then he tugged at his rein in the moonliglt, and galloped away to the West. **

**PART TWO **

**I **

**He did not come in the dawning; he did not come at noon;  
And out o' the tawny sunset, before the rise o' the moon,  
When the road was a gypsy's ribbon, looping the purple moor,  
A red-coat troop came marching—  
Marching—marching—  
King George's men came matching, up to the old inn-door. **

**II **

**They said no word to the landlord, they drank his ale instead,  
But they gagged his daughter and bound her to the foot of her narrow bed;   
Two of them knelt at her casement, with muskets at their side!   
There was death at every window;  
And hell at one dark window;   
For Bess could see, through her casement, the road that he would ride. **

**III **

**They had tied her up to attention, with many a sniggering jest;  
They had bound a musket beside her, with the barrel beneath her breast!   
"Now, keep good watch!" and they kissed her.  
She heard the dead man say—  
Look for me by moonlight;  
Watch for me by moonlight;  
I'll come to thee by moonlight, though hell should bar the way! **

**IV **

**She twisted her hands behind her; but all the knots held good!  
She writhed her hands till her fingers were wet with sweat or blood!   
They stretched and strained in the darkness, and the hours crawled by like years,  
Till, now, on the stroke of midnight,   
Cold, on the stroke of midnight,  
The tip of one finger touched it! The trigger at least was hers! **

**V **

**The tip of one finger touched it; she strove no more for the rest!  
Up, she stood up to attention, with the barrel beneath her breast,  
She would not risk their hearing; she would not strive again;  
For the road lay bare in the moonlight;  
Blank and bare in the moonlight;   
And the blood of her veins in the moonlight throbbed to her love's refrain . **

**VI **

**Tlot-tlot; tlot-tlot! Had they heard it? The horse-hoofs ringing clear;   
Tlot-tlot, tlot-tlot, in the distance? Were they deaf that they did not hear?  
Down the ribbon of moonlight, over the brow of the hill,  
The highwayman came riding,  
Riding, riding!  
The red-coats looked to their priming! She stood up, straight and still! **

**VII **

**Tlot-tlot, in the frosty silence! Tlot-tlot, in the echoing night!  
Nearer he came and nearer! Her face was like a light!  
Her eyes grew wide for a moment; she drew one last deep breath,  
Then her finger moved in the moonlight,  
Her musket shattered the moonlight,   
Shattered her breast in the moonlight and warned him—with her death. **

**VIII **

**He turned; he spurred to the West; he did not know who stood  
Bowed, with her head o'er the musket, drenched with her own red blood!  
Not till the dawn he heard it, his face grew grey to hear  
How Bess, the landlord's daughter,  
The landlord's black-eyed daughter,  
Had watched for her love in the moonlight, and died in the darkness there. **

**IX **

**Back, he spurred like a madman, shrieking a curse to the sky,  
With the white road smoking behind him and his rapier brandished high!   
Blood-red were his spurs i' the golden noon; wine-red was his velvet coat,  
When they shot him down on the highway,  
Down like a dog on the highway,  
And he lay in his blood on the highway, with the bunch of lace at his throat. **

**X **

**And still of a winter's night, they say, when the wind is in the trees,   
When the moon is a ghostly galleon tossed upon cloudy seas,  
When the road is a ribbon of moonlight over the purple moor,  
A highwayman comes riding—  
Riding—riding—  
A highwayman comes riding, up to the old inn-door. **

**XI **

**Over the cobbles he clatters and clangs in the dark inn-yard;  
He taps with his whip on the shutters, but all is locked and barred;  
He whistles a tune to the window, and who should be waiting there  
But the landlord's black-eyed daughter,  
Bess, the landlord's daughter,  
Plaiting a dark red love-knot into her long black hair. **

_**-The Highwayman by Alfred Noyes**_


	6. The Betrayal of Ryuhou

**Hi! I got my inspiration back again! Well, somewhat. I kinda left it in a cliffhanger, sorry! Thanks to all of my faithful reviewers, I can write again. Here's Chapter 7!**

**The lovely gaze where every eye doth dwell,**

**Will play the tyrants to the very same**

**Those hours, that with gentle work did frame**

**And that unfair which fairly doth excel:**

**For never-resting time leads summer on**

**To hideous winter and confounds him there;**

**Sap cheque'd with frost and lusty leaves quite gone,**

**Beauty o'ersnow'd and bareness every where:**

**Then, were not summer's distillation left,**

**A liquid prisoner pent in walls of glass,**

**Beauty's effect with beauty were bereft,**

**Nor it nor no remembrance what it was:**

**But flowers distill'd though they with winter meet,**

**Leese but their show; their substance still lives sweet.**

_Flashback_

_In the middle of the night, he packed his bags and used Zetsuei to take him to the alters village. He sensed alter power radiating off of one of the huts. He quickly walked up to it and knocked on the door. To his surprise, he found Mimori on the other side of the door..._

_End of Flashback_

"Ryuhou!"

"Mimori!"

At that moment, her world came tumbling apart. The cold exterior she had built, the inhumanity she had almost achieved, gone. For the first time in a long time, _crimson met brown. Crimson met Brown _Mimori felt her reserve unravel Fighting her humanity, she hissed. "Get away from me, Ryuu" she growled.

"Mimori, I-" he desperately screamed. "RECKLESS FIRE!" she screamed. Star appeared, blazing, as mad as ever. "Starlight Illusions" she said calmly. Stars surrounded Ryuhou, and he was plunged into darkness. Then the shadows were ripped apart, to reveal an angry Star dealing an attack to his face. "You conceited bastard!" Mimori screamed. "How could you..?" she asked, in a small voice.

Her bangs covered her eyes, but no tears came. "Why did you betray me? I did as you asked!" in a cold, chilling voice that put Pluto in disgrace. "Lunar Fire!" she gasped. Lunar was soon engulfed with silver fire, and wrapped itself around Ryuhou. Zetsuei tackled Star to the ground. Well, he tried. He was slammed into a wall by an invisible energy. Ryuhou felt blood drip from a corner of his mouth to his chin. "Why…Mimori?" he gasped. "Because," she said, her voice devoid of any emotion, "you betrayed me."

Betrayal is explained in next chapter! Please read my latest work, _Nightshade_. It's in Misc./Anime Crossovers. Thanks!


	7. Author's Note 3

I am no longer continuing this story. However, if anyone wants to continue it, just ask me, and I'll decide.


	8. FINAL CHAP READ BOTTOM, IMPORTANT!

**A/N: Alright. I know I said this story would be given to another. But Today I was like, one more chapter couldn't hurt, right? so sorry Angelic, but imma update one more time, for the reviewers. And I'll try to make it long, as I've been told to over and over again. :sweat drop:. Enjoy. No more sonnets. I'm kinda fed up with them. My profile has been updated, and please read my other works. Review, no flames. Thank you!**

_Flashback_

_"You know what I want" he replied. Ryuhou had emerald hair and crimson eyes, also among the most handsome of the male HOLY members. He watched as Mimori's face changed to an expression of confusion, then of understanding. She forcefully shook off his grip and continued on her way. Then , yet another obstacle in her way, Zetsuei appeared before her. She turned around, and said "I give up. I'll go back to the mainland. Happy?" she asked. " Yes" he replied. She huffed with frustration and went on her way._

_End of Flashback_

_Flashback (Again)_

_"Ryuu-kun?" asked 10 year old Mimori. "Yes?" answered 9 year old Ryuhou. "If we were to meet in the future, and you worked for HOLY. Promise not to be mean?" asked Mimori, holding out her pinkie. Ryuhou, gasped, pretending to be hurt. "Never, m'lady. Never,"he repeated. She giggled when he pecked her on the cheek. "Eew! Cooties!" she screamed, and ran as Ryuhou chased her. Eventually, he tackled her to the ground, tickling her. That is, until his arms grew tired and his head fell. And their lips met. Ryuhou got off quickly, and blushed. So did Mimori. "Umm,"she said. "This is awkward," he sated, finally. They looked at each other, and laughed. _

_End of Flashback _

_Flashback III_

_"Come bacy here, Ryuu-kun!"screamed 11 year old Mimori. "Make me!" snapped 10 year old Ryuhou. "Alrighty then," she muttered, and chased him. "Your wearing a dress!" he laughed. She huffed, and scowled. She ripped the dress, so now it stopped a few inches above the knee. "Uh-oh," Ryuhou said. "Uh-oh alright,"she smirked. The chase was continued, until Mimori tripped and fell. She was screaming at the boy, while he rolled his eyes. Feeling the beginning of a headache, he thought of a way to shut her up. His eyes lit up mischeviously, but the older girl paid no heed. He stood in front of her, and leaned down. Their lips met. She pushed him away, and he landed on mud. She placed her hands on her hips, and stuck out her tongue at him. "That'll teach you, Ryuu-kun!" she held out her hand. He took it, and pulled her in. They looked at each other, and laughed. He handed her a bracelet. And this time, they really did kiss. _

_End of Flashback_

The memories brought tears to Mimori's eyes. He had betrayed her. He had promised to love her, not to forget her, never mistreat her. And he broke every single one. Knowing full well she cherished them with heart and soul. She screamed. She couldn't control it anymore! Her hair grew longer, and flames danced along the ebony strands. Her eyes were no longer visible, they glowed orange, and gold. Her knees went to her chest, and her arms embraced them. A red orb surrounded her, a barrier. Those memories had cost her control, the tight composure required to control these powers of hers. But Ryuhou had the tendency to make her throw control out the bloody window. Star faded into the darkness. But Ryuhou knew she had arrived to a powerful stage in her alter power. Cracks appeared in the earth beneath them, and fire leaped from the underground. Hot, and searing, fire wrapped itself around Zetsuei, and slammed him into a nearby wall. It's master flinched from the mental pain.

The memories wouldn't stop! She screamed, holding her head. What little control she had left, vanished. Fire came from somewhere in her heart, and slammed into Ryuhou. It licked his skin, burning it. It lit the little hut on fire. And it lit the dark sky above, brighter than the sun ever could. "Mimori!" he yelled, but his voice was lost in the flames. He attempted to walk toward her, but caused more flames to erupt. "Get away from me!"she shouted. "No!" he answered. Flames threw him back, far away from her. "Mimori!" he bellowed. He was thrown back more. Tachibana appeared. Ryuhou had never been more happy to see him. "Mimori lost ccontrol,"he said. Tachibana nodded. He walked towards her, but flames surrounded him like a second skin. "Mori-chan! Please!" he pleaded.

_Flashback_

_"Mori-chan, are you hungry?" asked Tachibana. "Starved, Tachi-kun," was her reply. The two had become friends, and had given each other nick names. He laughed. "Want to go to McD's?" he asked. She nodded happily. She wolfed down her food in a matter of seconds. "Damn,"he whistled. She covered her mouth and laughed. He ate his food slowly, which exasperated Mimori. "Tachi-kun! Hurry up!" she giggled. He smirked, and shook his head. She took one of his fries. "Every second you take, another fry goes down my throat,"she said. "Hey!" he complained. She stuck her tongue at him, and got another fry. He ate his food in one bite, and slapped her hand away from his fries. He stuffed it all down, and choked. She laughed, and hit him hard on the back. He swallowed. "I win, Tachi-kun," she giggled. He groaned, and put his head on his arms. _

_End of Flashback_

A villager had McD's, and Tachibana quickly snatched the fries. "Every second you lose control, another fry for me," he said. Ryuhou looked at him weirdly. Tachibana sighed. "I got a fry, and I'm not afraid to eat it," he said, waving it in front of her face. Fire shot him, and snatched the fries. Mimori ate them. "Now I am," he said. Ryuhou hit him over the head. "What was that all about!" he screamed. Tachibana sweatdropped. "Long story. T.T.," he said. He created a barrier around Ryuhou, so he could step in close. "Mimori! I love you!" and with that said, he kissed her. Flames licked him, but this time, they were flames of desire, of love. The flames disappered, and so did the fire in her eyes as she closed them, and kissed him back. They parted for breath, their foreheads leaning aganst one another. "I love you, too" she panted. She glanced at Tachibana, who sat there eating what was left of the fries. "Tachi-kun, you want to be my best man?" asked Ryuhou. "Holdup, what! I'm lost here!" screamed Mimori. "Will you marry me?" proposed Ryuhou. She rolled her eyes. "Not very romantic, are you?" she muttered. "Is that a yes?" he asked. "What the hell do you think? If you think at all, I mean,"she smirked. "Yes,"he asked, uncertainly. She rolled her eyes, and nodded. They kissed. They parted. She threw the McD's bag at Tachibana, who had replied yes. "You want a fry Tachi-kun?" she asked. He looked fearful, and shook his head.

**-Fin-**

**A/N: Crappy, I know. WILL be rewritten in the future. Semi stories can be developed, just ask me first. IM SORRY ANGELIC. For now, review. No flames please, and read my other works. Please and thank you. Might be a sequel. Depends on you people. Now to get the attention of the Author Note skippers:**

**SHOULD THERE BE A SEQUEL? REVIEW TO SAY YES OR NO! THANK YOU!**


	9. Rewritten

Hey guys, I remember making a promise about rewriting the whole Wedding/Final Chapter. So I was going to do exactly that when I saw the horrific first chapter. So I'm re writing the whole story. Chapter by chapter. Be patient, please.


End file.
